


This Is England '03

by gilgunizer



Category: This is England - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, this is England - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgunizer/pseuds/gilgunizer
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Lisa Jenkins learns the truth about her grandfather and why her mother never talks about him. This fanfic takes place 13 years after the events of This Is England '90.
Relationships: Woody Woodford/Lol Woodford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	This Is England '03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's 17th birthday turns out to be one of the most meaningful days of her life.

It's been 13 years since Lorraine "Lol" Jenkins became Lorraine Woodford, and it one was one of the happiest days of her life. Now, Lorraine and Richard, nicknamed "Woody", have to go through one of the most challenging things to deal with when being a parent; their kids Lisa and Jimmy growing up.

"Lise! Get up. Your dad's coming over to take you to school," Lol calls out, standing in the doorway of her daughter's room. It's Lisa's 17th birthday today, and she's going to spend it how she always does. With her family.

"I thought the whole point of birthdays is that I did not have to go to school," Lisa says, exhausted. She snuck out to go to a party last night and didn't get back until early in the morning. "If your brother has to go to school, so do you. School. Now." Lisa reluctantly crawls out of her bed, making her way to the kitchen, where Woody is preparing breakfast.

"'Morning, Lisa!" He exclaims excitedly. "'Morning, dad. It seems you're in charge of the birthday bacon this year?" "Yep! And trust me, you're gonna love it." He kisses her on the cheek and goes back to finishing up breakfast. Woody was technically just her stepfather, but she treats him just as she treats her actual father, Michael, nicknamed "Milky." She loves them both so much. She sits down at the table, where her younger brother Jimmy is eating a bowl of cereal. "'Morning, Jim. You're not joining in on the birthday bacon fest?"

"No, I am. But I'm gonna save my bacon to eat for lunch at school," Jimmy replies. "Smart move, Jim." Woody stands in front of his two children and gives Lisa her bacon, putting Jimmy's bacon in a Ziploc bag and saving some on the side for him and Lol. With the bacon eaten, Lol strolled in to make a quick cup of coffee before work. After quitting her job as a lunch lady, she works at a mental health centre, where she helps out people in need, like when needed help long ago. "You better get your stuff ready, Jimmy. The bus is gonna be here soon. You too, Lise, dad's coming to get you in five," Lol says, looking at her daughter. Lisa got dressed up in the dress she had laid out on her dresser. Her mom helped her pick it out. It was black, had flowers over it, short lacy sleeves, and dressed it up with a brown belt. She grabs her backpack and walks toward the living room, where her father is already inside, hugging Woody and joking around like they always did.

Woody had known Milky since they were little. They met Lol, and while they both liked her, it didn't come between them. Instead, they took turns courting her, each buying her crisps. When Lol and Woody began a relationship, there were no hard feelings. He loved them both dearly.

"Lisa! Happy Birthday!" Milky exclaimed. He handed her a bouquet, pink and white, her favourite colours. "Thanks, Dad," she replies as she hugs him. With the goodbyes all said and done, Milky walked Lisa to his car as Jimmy headed for the bus stop. On the road, Milky says, "your mum and I want you to start considering where you want to go for Uni." Lisa has been dreading this talk. "Oh, dad-" "And before you start complaining, you're going." "Why should I? You and mum never went to Uni." "We want you to make something of yourself, love." "But you and mum have got fuck-all-" "Lisa! Language." "Sorry, but it's true. You're happy, living your life, even with the little you have." "Even though you're right, we still want you to start thinking about your future. Do it for me, please, Lise?" "Fine," she replies as the car comes to a halt. "Great. Have a good day at school!" She mutters a quick "thanks" in response and crosses the street, where her friend Sidney, nicknamed Six, and her boyfriend Holland is waiting for her. She gives both of them a hug as they wish her a happy birthday.

"So, about your birthday party-" "No way, Six, my parents would never let me have a birthday with no parental supervision. Besides, my mum says she already has a party planned," Lisa says, cutting her off.

"She's bringing me along too, so I can meet her family," Holland says, putting his arm around Lisa. "So what, I raided my parent's liquor cabinet for nothing?" Six sighs in defeat. "Sorry, Six. We're all free this weekend, yeah? Why don't we have a party then?" Six's eyes lit up. "Not a big party, though. A small one. Just want to celebrate with the people I care about," Lisa cuts in. The bell rings, and the teenagers head inside the school.

The school day was less than eventful. To her, it always was. She has trouble focusing during lectures, and she never has any motivation to do work anymore. She has no reason to do anything any more. She knows Lol is going to be so disappointed in her when the report card comes in. They aren't going to be sent until next week, though, so she still has some freedom until then.

Milky awaits her outside in his car, a present in his hand. A few moments later, she enters the car, tossing her backpack in the backseat. "Hey, Love. How was school?" Milky asks as his smile widens. "It was just school. Nothing special," Lisa replies. "Ah. Well, I got you a bit of an early present." He hands her the present he's been holding, and she excitedly tears it open. Inside the box is a silver Motorola A830. It's a thick phone with low resolution, but a phone nonetheless. "Now, this is your first phone, so you need to remember to be very careful with it. And if me, Woody, or Lol call you, make sure to answer. And contact us in case of an emergency." “Yeah, yeah. I know the drill.” She thanks him, and they drive home.

Her family cheers when she enters the door. Everyone's making an appearance. Shaun was there with his wife Juliette, and their one-year-old son Richard, named after Woody. Smell, Kelly, Gadget, Harvey, Trev, her grandma Chrissy, they were all here. Lisa enjoys calling them all her aunts and uncles, even though they were just Lol and Woody's close friends.

The party's in full swing, with everyone enjoying each others company. Lisa introduced Holland to Lol, Woody, and Milky, which went surprisingly well. It did not go without all the men doing the whole "you hurt her, I'll hurt you" spiel. On the couch, Chrissy and Lol talked with each other.

"So, still haven't seen Combo?" Chrissy asks. "It's been thirteen years, Mum. I doubt that he's going to show up anytime soon," Lol replies, taking another swig of her beer. "He left so suddenly, without a trace. I thought he’d-" "I know I used to always says he always comes back but, maybe not this time." "Does Lisa know?" "What? About Combo?" "About any of it." "No, and I don't intend to tell her, ever." "But she deserves to know the truth someday-" "Mum, she doesn't need to know!" Lol yells. The room goes silent, and everyone turns to look at her. "I don't need to know what, mum?" Lisa asks, her voice sounding quiet. Lol shakes her head in response. "So what, now you're all keeping secrets from me?" Her voice gets harsher. Half the people in the room can't even stand to look her in the eye. "I guess you lot know about this secret too, huh?" No one answers her back. "Why am I always kept in the dark? My whole life, I've always heard the excuse 'you'll find out when you're older.' You might think one day you might want to give it a rest? Hm?" Her voice echoes through the house. "What a nice fucking birthday this was." She grabs her jacket and walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This will be as long as a classic This Is England Mini-Series, so it's only going to be two or three chapters long, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
